piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dentface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glitches page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 04:54, July 11, 2010 Glitch Master No, I am not the Glitch master, he made a page about his pirate on here, but they are not allowed! So I made one for him on the Pirates Online Player's Wiki His user page is Jeremy2321! Sorry for any Confusion! (Jzfredskins 18:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Well.. Well Dentface, I think Badges are keeping users are active enough (not to mention redundant). I'll mention this idea of yours to the other admins.. later. Thanks anyway. - Lord Midhav 16:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey it's dog hullbones. glad to see you're on the wiki. Do what? Did you mean they put palifico in the game as a boss or something? Very Interesting. Hey! I know U! Hey DentFace, I know you dont know this wiki namae but u might know my pirate, Jeremiah Sotrmash, you know, we are friends in the game! So i just wanted to say hi. I Has Found You http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/6/69/2221111.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/6/69/2221111.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/6/69/2221111.png Dentface - On the article you created on Open Treasure Shirt you stated it was available through loot drops only, but you also said that Limited Colors were available on Cuba. That seems contradictory to me since "loot only" would not be available on an island in limited colors. Thanks for your contributions. 22:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Fire Dragon Thank you so much for fixing the image on the treasure page - I had no idea what I was doing to make it wrong :) I appreciate it! ~Cathryne 22:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I used photoshop to erase the font. O_O Your on this wiki? I have been looking for you on the other wiki :P so anyways I just wanted to say Hola and Komichawa (I think) Thanks for reading, Joan 14:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) (my signature is sort of a fail on this wiki so might not work) Signatures are annoying If I eliminate my signature to make this signature a good signature then the signature on the wiki I spend most of the wikiness on gets a LAME signature so I am just gonna sign everything in some tppsy truvy thingy ~Edgar Wildrat CONGRADULATIONS YOUR STORY IS RANKED #2 OUT OF 3 ON MY MAD MEN TALES PAGE TRY TO GET RANK #1 WITH ANOTHER REALLY COOL STORY Hats Thanks for adding all the pictures of hats. Nice job. :) NickyTalk SORRY Sorry, just as I was playing, my internet connection broke off. And sorry also for not talking too much towards the end of our conversation. Someone else was chatting with me on FB... a hacker actually. I didn't take the initiative of coming back online again because it is (and was, when you read this) getting really late. I hope to see you in the game again mate! - Lord Midhav 19:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) FB = Facebook lol. - Lord Midhav 11:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey dude just wanted to wish u luck on ur nomination and possible promotion to admin (or was it rollback?) Griffincrimsonblade1 00:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Flying dutchman The flying dutchman is very much a legendary ship. If it did appear it would clearly appear as a legendary ship, dont you think? Congratulations in your promotion.Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 20:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Story Quest Yes, since the quest name has changed, the page should be renamed. Just make sure you leave a redirect. And, thanks for updating some of the other quest names too. :) NickyTalk 22:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think we should have a page for this quest. You seem to have a really good eye for game details (new and old), especially where quests are concerned. NickyTalk Bounty Hunter Ships We are creating something new really fast. Thanks for the pictures. Change them from thumbnails to full size if you can please.Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 04:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Jaja Allright, thats what im talking about! *clap* I hope you sank it and portedCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 05:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Test launcher Download it here. Here is the link for windows: http://download.test.piratesonline.com/english/currentVersion/PotC-setup_TEST.exe French Fencer I'm not a fan of archiving pages unless it's content that is completely 100% gone from the game. Like shops and NPCs that no longer exist. If we archive a clothing page then people may start archiving all the peddler outfits that are no longer available as well as redeemable items and clothes and weapons that are no longer available...but still owned by some players in the game. You could add a bold text note to the French Fencer page, stating that that outfit has only been on the test server and has not been released to the live servers. We might have to wait till next October for it, althougth I really hope they don't repeat the same clothes for any of the other months. NickyTalk Tattoos I like the idea of adding the tattoo cards. I mentioned it to Obsidion and he thinks it would be good too. :) NickyTalk If you think some of the tattoos might be difficult to see in the card pics, we can try a table at the bottom of the page with the original images. We could center the tattoos and make the background white, that way they'll stand out more. Just a thoughtt. NickyTalk This will be a big project, and I will be glad to help. I have started on the Face Tattoos, if that is ok. If you prefer to do it yourself that is fine with me also. I agree with you, we should do the jewelry to. Tattoos cards Dentface, you have added a lot of the Info Cards, I like the Tables, and Nicky thinks we should add the Original Images, because they show off the Tattoos more clearly. I think I have come up with a compromise that is an organized way to show the Tattoo, Info Card, and the cost of them in a cool way. You can see a rough draft of it here. Nicky and I don’t want to change your hard work without your input first, so I ask. What do you think about this Table idea? - There isn't any need to have them in both locations, so yes, I would deleted the other pages. We can try them all on one page now and if it gets to be too many then we can separate them again. I have chat open if you want to talk about anything else. NickyTalk PvP Infamy Rewards Will you come on chat so we can talk about the category page for PvP Infamy Rewards? NickyTalk Sound tracks I agrree that there isn't any point having music on separate pages. You can go ahead and merge them to one page. But also, last I heard Midhav wasn't able to get the sound clips to work. NickyTalk Sysop powers Congrats on your promotion! :) If you need any help/question answerage regarding your new powers, just ask. lol Talk 22:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats :) Jump right in, eh? lol You can change your code on wiki.css. I already changed it, but you can add the color you want. Just make sure it works with the colors of the wiki and doesn't stand out too much. Gerard saw the bubble and I think I told you what he said. I think it's okay and users might really like it, but if we decide to use it we'd have to all agree on some guidelines. Congrats :) NickyTalk Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki:Administrator Messageboard http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Content Copied I have reason to belive that the users of the "POTCO Looting Wiki" are just coping your content on to their pages,this is true as the weapon pages have the exact same content as your pages.--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Userbox approve Hi dent, I made an userbox for your favourite GM it is currently stored on User:Tama63/GM if you approve kit please rename it to Template:GM, there is pic for every GM ^that is example useage Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) the thing is it is 1 userbox it just changes with the input Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC)